Shrewster
The Shrewster (シュルースター Shurūsutā?) is a masked shrew kaiju created by absorbing power plant radiation at a Tornado Research facility. He is used by IForgotIExisted. Origin During an accident at a power plant, a normal shrew was mutated into a gigantic beast encased in a tornado that it used to suck up food. The Shrewster eventually made its way to New York, where it attracted the attention of H.E.A.T., who eventually developed a device to depressurize the Shrewster's tornado. After a run-in with H.E.A.T. in Connecticut, the Shrewster attacked New York again, where H.E.A.T. activated the device and forced the Shrewster out of his tornado. Godzilla then attacked the Shrewster, but due to the Shrewster's superior speed he was quickly defeated. Dr. Niko Tatopoulos then distracted the Shrewster from the fallen Godzilla, and trapped him in some stage scaffolding. The Shrewster was then slated to be taken to Monster Island. History Debut: Dangerous Clouds There's a strange weather system ocurring in the atlantic. Various news reporters and meteorologists have already documented on it, and there could be a tornado or waterspout brewing. But it was out in the ocean, only ships or planes have to worry. It was really dark and hard to see, the only light provided being the larger-than-normal lightning flashes. A familiar face was soaring through the air. A large, moth-like kaiju. Taro had been traveling from island to island, looking for a place to stay. He couldn't stay at infant island, as he felt he might get kicked out for being an unfamiliar moth. A lightning bolt almost struck him, but he managed to avoid it. He let out an exasperated sounding chirp as he continued his journey. Though, something wasn't right, and even he knew it. A wall of clouds was approaching at a rather..frightening pace. From all sides. Slowly forming something of an eye. Once the sky was closed off completely as the 'eye' closed, windspeeds would start to pick up drastically, and various objects (presumably ones that had been obtained by the storm before) would start flying around, Taro screeched, unable to reliably control where he was going. The winds kept increasing, more stuff kept smashing into him. Lightning crackled and struck some items inside the cloud. It was all too bvious now that he had found himself in the middle of a tornado. But this one? This one was bigger than kaiju, with kaiju such as Taro being the size of a large house within the funnel cloud. It was nearly pitch black, the only light visible being from the liightning surrounding the poor moth. Suddenly, an unfamiliar shape seemed to whirl around the cloud. Taro couldn't see, the dusty winds the tornado had were obsucring his vision. Then, he felt something bite into his left wing, and shake. He let out a loud, pained chirp as he struggled. The newcomer kept shaking its head, trying to dislodge the wing from the mosuran. Taro fired his antenna beams wildly, but failed to land any hits whatsoever. The creature drew all kinds of blood, before deciding Taro was too bitter to become a meal. It swung its head, throwing taro right down into the waters being sucked up by the Twister. Taro struggled, but couldnt control where he'd go. The large storm surges would carry him and nearly drown him. Its only a matter of time before he'd drown. The tornado suddenly lurched forward, as if being controlled by something. Taro was left in its midst, as sealife began to rain all around him. Taro let out a few low chrips before he sank beneatht he waters, the surges carrying him away. The Twister II: Return of the Shrewster A strange tornado ravages Seattle, seeming to defy almost everything meteorlogists know about them. It sucks people up, and appears to EAT them, as well as other things having bite marks left in them, and BODY PARTS fall out of the sky once the tornado leaves. FlamingoMask, Neo SquidMask, MarionetteMask, and SasquatchMask are the first ones to start investigating. After a brief discussion, the former three decide to head south, which was where the path of destruction lead, to Tacoma, while SasquatchMask stays behind to watch over the ruins of the city. > Pastebin here: https://pastebin.com/QwWqxrb6 Appearance The Shrewster appears as a large, bulky, heavily mutated Masked shrew, with an elongated snout filled with razor sharp teeth, and claws that can cut like a knife. His body ends in a short, rat-like tail. He possesses webbed hands and feet, possibly relating to his Tornado-creating capabilities. Personality The Shrewster is mostly feral, and is a very good hunter, being able to use his tornado to suck up prey. However, 'prey', in this context, includes almost everything, even things that normally aren't edible, such as pieces of buildings, as he is an extreme omnivore. Abilities * 'Tornado: '''The Shrewster's primary form of transportation, defense, and attack all at the same time is a tornado that encased the Shrewster. There is no full scientific explanation of how the Shrewster is able to create a tornado. The tornado made the Shrewster a force to be reckoned with, allowing it to damage cities and monsters alike and providing a form of protection from weapons such as Godzilla's atomic breath. Recently, he has been able to cause ACTUAL F5 TORNADOES with it. * '''Claws and Teeth: '''The Shrewster was able to pierce Godzilla's skin simply using its claws. The Shrewster uses its teeth to grab onto opponents, and this method was capable of bringing Godzilla to the ground. Trivia * The Shrewster could be inspired by the creatures that starred in the film ''The Killer Shrews, and also bears some resemblance to Taz the Tasmanian Devil from Looney Toons, due to the fact they both can create tornadoes that surround them. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Godzilla: The Series Kaiju Category:Predators Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Bestial Kaiju